


Yuzu in the 100 Acre Wood

by NEGA



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEGA/pseuds/NEGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天，yuzu跟javi不小心走進了百畝森林...<br/>輕鬆+逗+梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 人物介紹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先放這個可以嗎...

 

 

 

 

 

YuzuPooh- Yuzuru Hanyu

NamnamPiglet- Nam Nyugan

PatrickRabbit- Patrick Chan

DenisTigger- Denis Ten

MervinEeyore- Mervin Tran

AlexKanga- Alex Shibutani

MaiaRoo- Maia Shibutani

Christopher Ryuju- Ryuju Hino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一方面被coc的血牛虐得...一方面有堆積如山的報告論文...  
> 不過2星期後自由了


	2. Windy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了好久...

有隻粉嫩的小傢伙在秋天的涼風染得一片橘色的百畝森林裡一蹦一跳的哼著愉快的曲子走著，一邊躲過可能會把小小的身軀吹飛的風兒，一邊接過被吹下來金黃色的葉子，NamnamPiglet開心地在鋪滿落葉的地上打轉。

「Spicy!今天真的棒極了!」NamnamPiglet興高采烈的往YuzuPooh的家跑去。

 

「想想想...想想想...」YuzuPooh用軟軟的拳頭敲著自己的小腦袋。

不小心把最後一瓶蜂蜜打翻了，但明天ChristopherRyuju才會帶著盛著滿滿香甜美味的蜂蜜來玩。

莫非要甚麼也不做，乖乖的等著明天的到來？

YuzuPooh摸摸自己那個扁扁的肚子，不!不!今天總不能餓著肚子...今天一定要拿到蜂蜜才行。

 

正當YuzuPooh努力的盯著空空如也的瓶子想啊想的時候，NamnamPiglet大剌剌的走了進客廳，跑到YuzuPooh面前拉著他的手想要把他拉出室外：「YuzuPooh，今天天氣這麼好就別宅在家嘛!」

YuzuPooh蹶了蹶嘴，裝作無力的趴在地上︰「不行啊，我得要好好的想個方法拿點蜂蜜，不然今天要餓死了...」

NamnamPiglet看了看放蜂蜜的瓶子，也還沒有走到架子，就覺得地板黏黏的。

「你又打翻了蜂蜜嗎？」NamnamPiglet撿起弄得地上一片水漬的抹布，擦了擦自己的小腳丫。

「一不小心就拌倒了...」YuzuPooh吐了吐舌頭，一臉無辜的傻笑。

「就是因為你吃太多，愈來愈胖了!我看你今天還是別吃，當是減減重好了。」NamnamPiglet替那隻冒失的小熊掃好了地板。

「就是有點胖才可愛嘛。」YuzuPooh用爪子托著臉蛋，一臉你看我多可愛的樣子看向NamnamPiglet。

「可愛個鬼，你是自我感覺太良好罷了。」NamnamPiglet別過頭，連看都不想看他，才不是有點胖，明明就是超胖，趴在地上似個大大的黃皮球。

 

「我說啊，你真的想要吃到蜂蜜的話可以找PatrickRabbit啊。」NamnamPiglet瞧那隻小熊怪可憐的。

「可是那個PatrickRabbit是個摳門兒....他才不會讓點蜂蜜給人家...」YuzuPooh鼓著圓圓的臉頰碎碎唸著。

「如果你替他工作的話，或許他就會願意分一點蜂蜜給你吧。」NamnamPiglet想了想，就這麼提議。

「... ...」YuzuPooh一副人家不想踏出家門半步的樣子慢慢的挪移身子，抱著用來盛蜂蜜的瓶子。

NamnamPiglet雙手叉著腰生氣的站在YuzuPooh面前：「大懶熊，這個世界是沒有免費午餐的喇!」又想要吃又不幹活，世上怎有這麼便宜的事情呢。

還補上一句：「只有ChristopherRyuju會這麼寵你呀，都寵壞了。」

「不准說ChristopherRyuju的壞話。」

 

「肚子餓，肚子餓...肚子餓，肚子餓，肚子餓...」由不停的碎碎唸變成了歌詞，變成隨意哼出來的小曲。

「你煩不煩啊你...」為了躲避越吹越猛的風，只可以跟在YuzuPooh的身後的NamnamPiglet抱怨。

 

「Javi你看，那個黃黃的東西!會不會是Pooh!」一把陌生的聲音自森林傳出，葉子跟樹枝被撥動，草地也傳來唦啦唦啦的聲音，而且聲音還越來越近。

這兒很少會有不認識的人，讓YuzuPooh跟NamnamPiglet不禁緊張起來，停下腳步，會是誰？

「嘩!真的是Pooh-san啊!」還沒有看清楚，就被撲倒了，還沒看清楚對方的樣子，就被對方蹂躪一番。

圓圓的臉頰被捏啊捏，那人還不停的說著：「好可愛，果然可愛得不得了。」

「你也太沒禮貌了吧。甚麼都不說就捏人家的臉蛋!」YuzuPooh把壓在他身上的小男生推開。

「因為看見Pooh-san太興奮了!人家從少就好喜歡你嘛!」那個看上去只有15歲的黑髮男孩笑得瞇起了眼睛。

「Yuzu...你在幹麼了...」一個五官深邃，頂著卷毛的大男孩把黑髮男孩拉起。

「真的很抱歉，這孩子只要發現有Pooh-san的周邊或是很像Pooh-san的東西就會發狂啊。」他摸了摸自己的卷毛，低頭道歉。

「又是一個沒禮貌的傢伙，爺才不是甚麼周邊，爺是如假包換YuzuPooh啊!」YuzuPooh生氣的揉揉自己被捏得發痛的臉頰。

當兩人站在一起的時候，NamnamPiglet跟卷毛才驚訝的異口同聲道：「好像啊。」

事出突然，剛才也沒有看清楚，YuzuPooh跟那個黑髮男孩長得就像孿生兒。

「爺可愛多了，才不像這瘦巴巴的豆芽菜!」「人家很像Pooh-san嗎？」已經很開心，卻又很擔心的摸摸自己的臉蛋。兩人的聲音如此的重疊。

 


End file.
